


Our Family Bonds

by Kid_Archer



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Archer/pseuds/Kid_Archer
Summary: Hope has returned from Malivore, but her journey to being remembered officially starts by confessing her love to a boy who can't remember her.Landon feels the world pulling him in every direction. He's died and come back to life a hundred times to remember this girl. So why is it that when she returns his heart doesn't feel a thing?Lizzie can't find a balance. She constantly feels the world slipping from her fingertips, until she meets Sebastian.Josie wants to watch the world burn. Her relationship with her sister is fractured and the love of her life is gone, but now she has her eyes set on the Merge.MG can't tell if the burning sensation in his throat is from the hunger or the guilt. He's spiraling, but he doesn't want to stop.The world isn't fair, it never has been to Rafael. If he's learned anything from being a wolf it's that you have to take what you want.





	Our Family Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my take on Season 2 of Legacies. Hope you all enjoy!

Every morning is always a challenge for Josie. Some mornings she wakes up to her twin sister, Lizzie, calling to ask for an outfit to borrow and other mornings it’s a call from her dad about a tour or a school event that she needs to go to.

This morning Josie wakes up to the sound of her Lizzie screaming on the phone. She silently glides her lipstick across her lips and hastily puts on her mascara. Taking one last look in the mirror, Josie finally knocks on their shared bathroom door. “Lizzie, you’ve been in there on the phone for a while. We’re going to be late for school.”

Josie can hear the door unlock and finally swing open. Lizzie’s wearing her navy-blue blazer that she’s been missing for a while. A scowl is already etched on her face as Lizzie reaches for her bag. 

“Who was on the phone?” Josie questions, arms crossed. If she was woken earlier than she should have, she should know who was calling. 

Lizzie’s left brow slightly twitches, an obvious sign of a lie coming. “No one just some guy I met the other night.”

Lizzie tries to move past her, but Josie grabs her wrist and stops her. Old Josie would never do anything bold like this. New Josie, the Josie who’s found her confidence and footing, looks for answers. “Who was on the phone? Was it Mom?”

“No, Jo.” Lizzie hasn’t called her ‘Jo’ since before she left for Europe. “It was Satan.”

“What?”

“Your phone was ringing like crazy,” Lizzie rolled her eyes, the makeup did a good job of hiding her tired eyes. “So, I answered and somehow Satan had found service at whatever cave she was living in to call you.”

“Say her name.” Josie can feel the tears building, she knew Lizzie felt the heartbreak she felt when Penelope left.

“What?”

This time Josie let the tears fall. “Say her name, Lizzie. Tell me that the person I loved the most called for me. Tell me that she wanted to talk to me. Tell me that all that time you were arguing on the phone, she was probably losing minutes wasting her breath on you.”

The look in Lizzie’s eyes were unrecognizable. Josie and Lizzie could read each other like a book. Somehow Europe and the Merge changed that for them.

“Penelope called.” Lizzie’s voice was steady, void of all emotion. “She wanted to know if you had a plan for the Merge. That you weren’t still letting me boss you around. She wanted to know if you found yourself.”

Josie grabs the phone from Lizzie’s hand and whispers. “Stay out of my life, Lizzie.”

The guilt felt like gasoline in her lungs. Like a slow, toxic spark that was ready to set ablaze the life she was ready to forge. Six words was all it took to ignite her life.

“Stay out of my life, Lizzie.”

Screaming and fighting, something very new to their relationship. A fractured sibling relationship. A now fragile relationship built on lies and insecurity, a seed their own father had sown. The merge should have torn them apart, but it didn’t. The lies did. 

Lizzie grabs the keys to her dad’s car and races off. She doesn’t really know where she’s driving, but she finds herself at the Mystic Falls Time Square. Quiet and somber, it sounds like what she feels. It’s a perfectly imperfect place. Abandoned because it didn’t live up to expectations, because people judged before they knew. 

And suddenly she’s thinking about all the ways she’s going to lose the merge. How she’ll probably have an episode before it even starts or how she doesn’t know as many spells as Josie. 

She wonders how many goodbye letters she should write. She’s always wondered deep down how many real friends she has. Not friends she keeps around to make herself look popular, who laugh at the jokes people make about her episodes. She doesn’t really know. 

Of course, she’ll say goodbye to her family, that she loves them with all of her heart, but maybe she’ll write down all the things she wishes she could’ve had. How she wishes her mother was more present in her life. How she wishes her father would have never lied to them. How she wishes her sister didn’t put her on a pedestal and make her feel she was someone she clearly wasn’t.

She wasn’t perfect, she was so so far from it. 

It took two hours before Landon and Hope found a room that Hope deemed ‘aesthetically pleasing. Landon’s old film camera hangs at his side as she untangles her hair and fixes her outfit. Broken pieces of a picture frame and books clutter the famous Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library. 

“You look like you have something to say.” Hope comments as Landon sets his camera, ready to take her new school photo.

Landon laughs nervously and toys with the camera in his hand. “I want to tell you that you look beautiful, but I don’t really know how to say it, even though I just did.”

He trails off, looking back down at his camera to miss Hope’s smile falter. Escaping from Malivore had been a journey but coming back was harder than expected. No one still remembered her and for the last three weeks she’s been filing everyone’s memory.

“You don’t have to do that.” She doesn’t know if she’s reassuring him or herself.

“Do what?”

“Call me beautiful.” She pauses when Landon finally looks up at her. “Or bring me flowers or save me a seat at breakfast. You don’t have to be the guy you don’t remember being.”

“I do.” He stammers. “I have to be that guy; it isn’t right to you.”

“This whole thing isn’t right.” She mumbles.

“For now, can we just pretend that we’re fine.” Landon smiles at her, a nervous smile. “Just for the picture.”

Hope mimics his smile and it scares her, the way she can easily pretend everything is okay. The glimmer in his eyes lets her know that he saw right through it, even if he doesn’t know why.

The wolves welcome him back with open arms. Rafael is a hero. A real alpha. Staying and surviving in his wolf form gained the pack’s respect. 

The pack had found him on a full moon, unshifted and finally in his human form. The only thoughts in his head are about Hope Mikealson, the girl no one could remember.

When the dust settles and Hope was finally found, Rafael was furious, and she knew it. He didn’t mean it, the anger just rose, and the words just spilled out of his mouth, but Rafael never lies. Never. 

‘Why did you leave me?’

That’s what he had said. He could feel his claws tearing in his palms and his eyes glowing when they had found her. Luckily, Jed had come with them, waiting in the shadows for any kind twist that would occur during the exchange. Jed drags him outside of Triad’s compound and Rafael knows he can’t fight the other wolf.

He would’ve killed him. 

Instead, Rafael throws Jed against Dr. Saltzman’s car, the windshield cracks but doesn’t shatter. He’s pale and unconscious, but Rafael can see him stirring and he prays he wakes soon. He knows they’ll clean up the mess they made and hide it, so Rafael does the one thing he can do to think clearly. 

He shifts. And runs. 

It feels better when he’s a wolf. His senses are sharper, and the world is much clearer. It’s like stepping back from a crystal ball and seeing everything connect. 

At first, he doesn’t want to give them a twisted alternative to the real truth. So, he smiles and tells them being human was a gift and that fully shifting and living as a wolf was a painful punishment. They take the answer without questions. He remembers Jed’s stare in the meeting, jealousy in his eyes, maybe.

Rafael is a survivor, because he can be anyone or anything, he can bend and break at will, and hide or lie at a moment’s notice. The truth is his word, because trust is her drug. Everyone around him is begging for a taste.


End file.
